I Like It
by Barbie97
Summary: Song fic to "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull. When Matt and Bonnie are out of town, Caroline and Damon have a heck of fun.


**I Like It**

**A/N: You all know the song by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull. If you don't, then you better hear it because it's an AWESOME song! I've been meaning to write this one-shot about three weeks ago but I didn't get the chance. Now I have time so here you go! Hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. Yes, Caroline and Damon **_**do**_** it, but I really can't write lemons so this is all you get. Also, Pitbull raps in the middle but it doesn't really fit in with the story but I'll put it anyways at the end. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Caroline Forbes was sitting at the bar alone, a cup of bourbon on her hand as she saw her classmates dancing at the Mystic Grill. She was all alone; Matt was currently on a field trip to Ecuador for his Spanish class and Elena was with Stefan at Duke University to do some research involving Isobel.

Damon Salvatore was clearly bored. Bonnie, the love of his life, was on the trip with Matt also. He couldn't deal with the fact Mutt was with his Bonnie, but he could trust them both since Mutt was with the Blondie.

He entered the grill, and his blue eyes landed on Caroline. Very drunk and walking kind of funny, he approached her in a sexy way. They were both vampires, after all. Everything they did attracted attention.

"Wanna dance, Caroline?" he asked, his hand extended.

Thinking to herself, Caroline couldn't miss this opportunity. Yes, _it was Damon_, but he had Bonnie and she had Matt. All they would is dance, right?

_Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know  
No, oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you  
No, oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go_

They made their way to the dance floor. Caroline finally let loose as the song made her feel more comfortable. Damon was surprised. _The blonde _can_ dance_, he thought. They both danced like there was no tomorrow.

_Baby, I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby, I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I-I-I like it._

Damon twirled Caroline as she yelled, shaking her hips in movement with the song. Her blonde hair was tangled in a bunch, but Damon found it extremely attractive and seductive. His hands began trailing on her body, but Caroline didn't mind as she was way into the song.

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever  
Girl please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round-round-round  
Give a low-low-low  
Let the time-time pass  
Cause we're never getting old  
No, oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better  
Turn around I'll give you more  
No, oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go_

Both vampires were now kissing. No, much more than normal kissing. Almost _devouring_ themselves to the kiss. They got off the dance floor and into the bathroom in super human speed. Caroline jumped on Damon, her legs circling around his waist while her hands messed Damon's hair a lot more. They both knew it was wrong, but they were so lonely they would actually do it.

_Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I-I-I like it._

In a hurry, Damon stripped Caroline's black, skinny dress off her body, rubbing his hands on her soft back. Caroline took off Damon's shirt while moaning as Damon kissed even more passionate and harder. He took off her bra, sending it across the bathroom. Damon moved his lips from her mouth down to her neck, shoulder, elbow, and then back up to a tongue fight.

For a slight second, Caroline and Damon met eyes. Their irises were glowing a different color than usual, and even smiled before returning to kissing.

_I see you watching me, you see me watchin' you,  
I love the way you move I like them dance you do like _

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby _

_Just keep on shaking along I won't stop baby, won't stop baby until you get enough_

"God, Damon," Caroline moaned, biting her lip as Damon trailed kisses on her neck.

"We can't tell Bonnie or Matt about this," he said between kisses.

Caroline nodded, grabbing Damon's face as she kissed him so hard, it made Damon moan in pleasure. By then, they were about naked and on the floor. They kept themselves in rhythm, every other rocking much better than the last. As vampires, they moaned but too soft for a human ear to hear.

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever  
Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I-I-I like it.  
Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I-I-I like it.  
Party, (oh yes I like it) Karamu, Fiesta, Forever  
Party, (oh yes I like it) Karamu, Fiesta, Forever!_

Caroline and Damon had sex for a little bit until they decided it was enough. Both placed their clothes back on very fast before opening the door. There were few people left in the Grill as it was much later than midnight. Before departing, Damon kissed Caroline.

"Don't tell anyone about this." He said softly.

"I won't." Caroline smiled, then winked, kissing Damon one more time and left under the shining moon. _Matt is soooooooo going to kill me_, she thought.

* * *

**Was it nice? Awesome? Good? Bad? Awful? Confusing? Please REVIEW and tell me about it. You can also do the poll on my profile! Thanks so much for reading. **

**Here is the part where Pitbull raps:**

_Come DJ that's my DJ, I'm a Miami boy._

_You know how we play  
I'm playing what you wanna I play. What you give me got me good_

_Now watch me. It's a different species, get me in DC ,  
Let's Party on the White house Lawn, Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James _

_Here goes Pitbull all night long, Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em know that's it's on,_

_Pa fuera! Pa la calle,  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile! (2x)_

**The last part is in Spanish, FYI. Thanks again!**


End file.
